


Beauty Sam

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy Kink, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Сэм - красивый. И нет никакого другого слова, которым Дин бы описал его.Ревнивый собственник Дин и дразнящийся Сэм. Ну, не знаю, как вы, но я и мои кинки довольны)





	Beauty Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403818) by Winmance. 



Сэм — красивый.

Нет другого слова, чтобы описать его.

В пятнадцать он наконец-то подрос, хотя все еще ниже Дина, по крайней мере, на данный момент, и его ноги, похоже, никогда не перестанут расти.

Его волосы подросли тоже, и если раньше он завешивался ими, чтобы скрыть свое лицо, то сейчас он заправляет их за уши, завивая их пальцами немного, когда делает это.

И все по-другому теперь. Потому что Сэм, его маленький братик, который просил всегда сказку на ночь и не понимал, почему люди целуются, или почему Дин постоянно разглядывает официанток, этот невинный и чистый младший братишка, он ушел. Мертв и похоронен, и Дин не замечал этого, пока не стало совсем поздно.

Теперь Сэм носит более обтягивающие штаны, и футболки, которые выглядят как топы больше, чем что-либо. Он наклоняется каждый раз, когда может сделать это, а иногда даже тогда, когда в этом вовсе нет необходимости. Когда они тренируются, Сэм непристойно стонет, и чаще, чем однажды Дин сбегал в ванную после окончания их тренировки.

Что за фрик думает о своем брате, когда дрочит?

Тот, который заслуживает смерти, болезненной и без всяких поблажек.

Он пытался перестать, правда. Когда отец оставлял их одних, он шел и снимал себе столько девушек, сколько мог, не заботясь о том, что ему приходиться напиваться, чтобы найти их хоть слегка привлекательными. Его никогда на самом деле не волновала внешность девушек, но теперь они все были с темными волосами и светлыми глазами, чтобы было легче представить, что это Сэм.

 — Ты уходишь сегодня вечером? — спрашивает Сэм, сидя на стуле и подогнув одну ногу под себя и болтая другой в воздухе. Он грызет ручку, и Дин не может перестать смотреть на эти губы, эти грешные розовые губы, которые так хорошо будут смотреться вокруг… — Дин?  
Дин возвращается в реальность, и Сэм смотрит на него с поднятыми бровями:  
 — Ты в порядке?  
 — Да, конечно, — отвечает он, доставая пиво из холодильника. — и, да, я ухожу.  
 — Могу я пойти?  
Он хочет сказать нет, но когда он оборачивается, Сэм смотрит на него щенячьими глазами и надежда легко читается на его лице.  
Это не честно, заставлять Сэма отвечать за то, в чем не виновен. Он не выбирал иметь такого брата-фрика как Дин.

 — Конечно, Сэмми, — голос Дина мягкий, даже нежный, и это цена, чтобы увидеть, как Сэм улыбается.  
 — Круто! Пойду переоденусь.  
 — Ты отлично выглядишь и в этом.  
 — Нет, это недостаточно хорошо, — кричит он уже на пути к ванной.

Дин вздыхает, позволяя себе упасть на кровать. Он не сможет напиться этой ночью. Ему нужно будет вернуть Сэма в мотель, а Дин никогда не позволит себе пьяной езды с Сэмом в машине. Это и еще тот факт, что он не сможет контролировать себя с алкоголем в организме.

 — Погнали, дедуля, — Сэм бросает подушку на лицо Дину, и тот немедленно вскакивает. У него кружится голова и он не уверен, это от того, что он быстро поднялся или из-за вида Сэма.  
Он одет в шорты, слишком узкие для него, его идеальная задница выглядит более круглой и упругой в них, и в черную майку, которая сдвигается в сторону каждый раз, когда Сэм делает что-то, и открывает его розовые соски.

 — Ты пойдешь в _этом_?  
 — Ага, выглядит чертовски жарко, знаю.  
 — Что? — Дин спрашивает, не уверенный в том, что правильно расслышал слова Сэма.  
 — Я сказал, что чертовски жарко. На улице.  
 — А, хорошо, — Дин трет глаза, — тогда пойдем.  
Сэм хмурит брови, но ничего не спрашивает и просто следует за Дином к машине.

Может Дину следовало выбрать кафе или даже ресторан для ужина, а не чертов бар. У них даже не проверяют фальшивое удостоверение Сэма, и, когда они входят внутрь, Дин видит как минимум десять мужчин, чьи голодные взгляды направлены на Сэма.

 — Мы должны пойти куда-то еще.  
 — Что? Нет, мне нравится здесь, — говорит Сэм, уже присаживаясь за стол, — Смотри, здесь есть пицца!

Дин вздыхает, зная, что не сможет переспорить его, прежде чем тоже сесть. Он знает, что Сэм что-то говорит, но не слушает его, не тогда, когда столько мужчин смотрят на Сэма. Ну, на самом деле может никто и не сморит, за исключением тех двух мужчин позади них, но и это уже слишком для Дина. Как смеют они смотреть на его брата, будто он кусок мяса? Они не знают как он умен, как велико его сердце, и какие ямочки у него на щеках, когда он улыбается и смеется самым заразительным смехом в мире.  
Они не знают каким расслабленным выглядит Сэм, когда он смотрит на небо, его голова рядом с Дином и он рассказывает ему самый дорогой секрет.

 — _Я влюбился в одного мальчика, — рассказывал Сэм как-то ночью, — Но я… Я не нравлюсь ему в этом смысле. Он никогда не полюбит меня так._

Дин помнит, как его живот скрутило болью от слов Сэма. Он пытался узнать имя, но Сэм отбрил его, сказав, что Дин все равно не знает его.

 — Дин, ты слушаешь? — спросил Сэм с немного болезненным выражением глаз.  
 — Хм? Да, конечно.  
 — Ты не… Ты не должен оставаться со мною, если не хочешь. Я просто… Я думал, было бы хорошо провести время с тобой… — уверенность потихоньку испарялась из глаз Сэма.  
Дин прикусил нижнюю губу, он ненавидел видеть Сэма таким расстроенным, испытывающим поражение.  
 — Нет, Сэмми, я люблю находиться с тобой, ты же знаешь.  
 — Правда? — его глаза загораются надеждой и показываются ямочки.  
 — Да, конечно! Ты мой лучший друг.  
Сэм улыбается еще шире, и Дину хочется дотянуться и поцеловать его.  
 — Ты тоже мой лучший друг, Дин, — его пальцы касаются диновых на столе. Дин тяжело сглатывает и старается остаться настолько неподвижным, насколько может.  
 — Хэй, сможешь пойти и заказать мне виски?  
 — Виски? Серьезно?  
 — Ага, и что-нибудь, что захочешь, для себя.  
 — Хорошо.

Сэм встает и направляется к барной стойке, и Дин наконец позволяет себе выдохнуть, только сейчас понимая, как долго задерживал дыхание. Он не сводит взгляда с мужчины, который смотрит на Сэма, не желая, чтобы тот шел к Сэму. Сэм сзади Дина и он не может видеть его, но проходит несколько минут и до сих пор нет никаких признаков возвращения Сэма.

Он оборачивается и видит другого мужчину, вероятно тридцатилетнего, который навалился на прилавок, разговаривая с Сэмом.

Сэм, который смотрит на мужчину с самой красивой улыбкой, медленно моргает своими милыми глазами и громко смеется. Дин начинает дышать глубже, пытаясь контролировать себя и засунуть свою ревность куда подальше. Мужчина даже не горяч, что Сэм нашел в нем? Он собирается перестать смотреть, когда видит, как Сэм прислонился к стойке, его задница еще больше выставлена на показ и... Это что, трусики?

Дин вскакивает прежде чем даже может подумать об этом и идет к Сэму так быстро, как может.

 — Привет Дин, — говорит Сэм невинно.  
 — Мы отойдем, — говорит Дин, беря брата под руку.  
 — Чувак, — говорит мужик, видимо разозленный тем, что его добычу уводят.  
 — На твоем месте, я бы заткнулся прежде, чем кто-нибудь позвонит в полицию и скажет им, что ты флиртуешь с 15-летним мальчиком.  
 — Дин, — Сэм кричит с лицом, полным злости.  
 — Идем.

Они выходят максимально быстро, и Дина нисколько не заботит, что Сэм злится на него. Он отпускает его, когда дверь закрывается, его челюсти сжаты, ногти врезаются в ладони. Дин снимает куртку и бросает ее Сэму.

 — Надевай на себя. Быстро.  
 — Я не хочу.  
 — Я сказал сейчас же!  
Сэм смотрит с такой злостью, что Дин думает, что это убьет его, но подчиняется и надевает куртку.

Это была попытка заставить его выглядеть менее привлекательно, но теперь он выглядит еще более великолепно. Смотря на Сэма в его, Дина, куртке, слишком большой для него, с глазами, полными злости и стиснутой челюстью, Дин не может больше выносить это.  
Он толкает Сэма к стене и останавливается только тогда, когда его лицо практически вплотную перед лицом Сэма и руки вокруг его талии.  
Они не двигаются, просто стоят там, их тела притиснуты друг к другу, и лица так близки, что можно дотронуться, поцеловать.

 — Почему ты делаешь это? — Дин упирается лбом в Сэма, — Почему, Сэмми?  
 — Ты сказал мне. — голос Сэма такой тонкий, такой детский, и Дин, впервые за долгое время, может снова видеть своего настоящего младшего брата.  
 — Что? — Дин хмурится.  
 — Ты… Ты сказал, — Сэм вздыхает, — Прости. Я думал… Я неправильно понял.

Мозг Дина незамедлительно возвращается на несколько месяцев назад, в ту ночь, когда Сэм признался о своей влюбленности в кого-то. Он помнит, как ревновал, как больно ему было и свой ответ помнит тоже.

 — _Да? Ну, он дурак, Сэмми. Никто не сможет сказать тебе нет. Ты должен заставить его ревновать, показать ему, что он теряет, это всегда работает._

Слезы бегут по лицу Сэма, и он пытается оттолкнуть его, но слишком слаб, а может недостаточно мотивирован для этого.

 — Ты… Ты делал это _для_ меня? — осознание внезапно озаряет Дина.  
Сэм кивает стыдливо, не в силах смотреть на Дина больше.  
 — Все это? То… То, как ты одевался, как себя вел — флирт и все такое? Это все было для меня?  
 — Да, — Сэм сильно всхлипывает, — Прости, я облажался, я…

Он не заканчивает предложение, потому что Дин сминает его губы своими, наконец-то имея возможность сделать это, как мечтал все последние месяцы. Губы Сэма мягкие, совсем как он представлял себе, может даже еще мягче. Сэм не двигается поначалу, но потом приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Дина скользнуть внутрь.

 — Черт, — говорит Дин, тяжело дыша.  
 — Дин… — Сэм шепчет, пытаясь ртом снова найти губы Дина.  
 — Я держу тебя, малыш.

Они целуются снова, и снова, прежде чем переместиться в машину и вернуться в мотель.

_— А ты, ты влюблен? — спрашивает Сэм._  
Дин смотрит на своего четырнадцатилетнего брата, единственное, что важно для него в жизни, прежде чем взъерошить его волосы.  
 — Ага, я думаю да. Но… Это не взаимно.  
 — О, — говорит Сэм, не в силах скрыть свое разочарование, — Хах, удача Винчестера?  
 — Да, — Дин смеется, — что-то вроде этого, думаю.  
Сэм двигается ближе до тех пор, пока его голова не оказывается на плече Дина.  
 — Не важно. Никто бы не смог любить тебя так сильно, как я.  
 — Да, то же самое для тебя, Сэмми. — Дин шепчет, обнимая Сэма и притягивая его еще ближе к себе.  
 — Просто мы вдвоем, против всего мира, Сэмми.  
 — Всегда, Дин. 


End file.
